


Amber and Kathleen: Embarrassment at the Park

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen, OOT94 - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3suggested a story that has Kathleen trying to embarrass Amber at the park with Megan coming to the rescue.





	Amber and Kathleen: Embarrassment at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) suggested a story that has Kathleen trying to embarrass Amber at the park with Megan coming to the rescue. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Amber wanted to go to the park. So, she did the natural thing and came up to her big sister and tugged on the older girl’s arm in the kitchen. “Can we go to the park?”

Kathleen raised an eyebrow at the girl. “Why would I take you to the park?”

“Because my friends are there, and I’m your little sister so you have to help me get there.” Amber answered sweetly, making her eyes get all big and cute.

In response, Kathleen just stared at her, as if asking “really” in response to her attempt at playing up her cuteness.

Dropping the extra adorableness and sighing, Amber said, “Because I’ll tell mom that you snuck out to see Jason last night if you don’t.”

“Why you little… Grrr!” Kathleen clenched her teeth for a bit before giving a sigh of her own. “Fine.” she ground out.

“YAY!”

-

Admittedly, driving Amber over to the park wasn’t so bad. it’s just that she’d rather be doing pretty much anything else than going to watch Amber play with her dumb (in Kathleen’s opinion) friends. “I can’t wait until you don’t need supervision anymore.” the teen grumbled while parking the car.

“It’s not my fault I’m all little and cute,” Amber said as they got out of the car, “while you’re all big, responsible, and not cute.”

As her sister started walking into the park, Kathleen gaped at her audacity. “Okay, that’s it.” she said while grabbing the back of her sister’s shirt and hoisting the girl up.

“Hey!”

“I think somebody needs a little lesson in humility.” With her right hand, Kathleen began unzipping Amber’s jeans as the little girl’s face turned a little pinker while trying to push away her older sister’s hands. Not like Amber could though, and Kathleen soon tugged down her sister’s pants to reveal a pair of pink Hello Kitty covered panties. “There ya go.”

“Kathleeeen!” Amber whined, desperately trying to cover herself with her hands as her sister tossed the pants back into the car. “Give them back right now!”

“Hmmm… Nope!” was her answer before grabbing on to the back of Amber’s panties and letting go of the girl’s shirt, causing the small blonde to sink into a dangling wedgie.

“YEEP!” she squeaked, face contorting in discomfort as her big sister carried her into the park while bouncing her every step of the way. “Ow! Ow! Ow! OWIEE!”

The chafing of crack caused by the bounces was largely preferable to what cam next though, as Kathleen soon reached a nice little circle of Amber’s friends. “Hey there, kids,” Kathleen said with enthusiasm, “look who came to play.”

Amber’s face then went from a little pink to red as a tomato as Kathleen dropped her on all fours in front of the boys and girls present. “Uhhh… H-hey, guys…” she said as they grinned and started snickering.

Well, most of them did.

Megan Thompson, ever the loyal BFF, used the distraction to run around behind Kathleen and, with a jump, grab onto the older girl’s purple jeans and pull them down. “Hey, check it out!” she shouted as Kathleen gasped and blushed while the kids looked from Amber to her. “They match!”

And indeed, they did. Kathleen’s panties were identical to Amber’s, just in a larger size.

Kathleen kicked at the raven-haired girl, forcing Megan to roll away and let go of the pants. Reaching down to pick them up, Kathleen started to mumble, “Why you little-“

“Get her!” one boy shouted, interrupting her.

“Wait, what?!” the older Jones sister exclaimed as Amber’s friends suddenly tackled her down from behind. “Get off of you OWWWOW! URRGHHHH!” she shouted as she felt a pair of small hands pull on her panties, wedging them between her butt cheeks. “GRRR! You brat are so gonna-“

**SMACK!**

“YAHOW!” _Did one of them just SPANK me!_ she thought in disbelief. Well, disbelief until she felt her buttocks receive another **SLAP!** “NRRGHH!”

As this took place, Megan went over to Amber who, having just finished digging out her wedgie, was grinning. “You know,” Amber said, while Kathleen struggled under the kids who were continuing to spank her and hold her arms down, “you’d think she’d know not to do this in front of, like, all 10 of my friends.”

“Especially with me around.” Megan added with a giggle.

“Amber! Call, OWIEEE, call them off!” Kathleen begged as her bottom started to turn pink from the slaps it was enduring.

“Hmmm… Nope!” Amber replied, loving the irony.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml764401277']=[] 


End file.
